


give me all your love

by murdermewithbooks



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdermewithbooks/pseuds/murdermewithbooks
Summary: shameless smut, inspired by the song "Gimme All Your Love" by Alabama Shakes~~~But then a strong set of hands grab onto your arms from behind, pulling you against a broad—and naked—chest as Mando whispers in that low rasp of his, “Is that what you want? For me to stay away from you?” His warm breath fans along the nape of your neck, making you shiver.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian & Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	give me all your love

“I had everything under control, you know. You didn’t have to swoop in and save me like I'm some damsel in distress,” you roll your eyes as you wring out your hair. The cool shower did nothing to calm the adrenaline still coursing through your veins. 

You and Mando had been hunting down a bounty and were just about to catch the bastard when they swept your legs out from under you. They landed right on top of you, their blade pressing against your throat. Your arm was pinned between their body and yours and, try as you might, you couldn’t reach the blaster holstered to your thigh.

But then Mando waltzed up out of nowhere, much like he always does, and pulled the bounty off of you, slamming them into the wall of duracreete across the alley. He hardly spoke a word to you as you made your way back to the Razor Crest, dragging the bounty in tow.

Now, as you lean against a nearby crate, your arms folded over your chest, Mando continues to give you the silent treatment. You can’t see him in the complete darkness of the hull but you hear him shuffling around, removing each piece of the beskar from his body.

“Look, I get that you're used to working alone and this isn’t the ideal situation—for either of us. But in the meantime...just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours,” you state with a huff, turning on your heel to leave his quarters. 

But then a strong set of hands grab onto your arms from behind, pulling you against a broad—and  _ naked _ —chest as Mando whispers in that low rasp of his, “Is that what you want? For me to stay away from you?” His warm breath fans along the nape of your neck, making you shiver.

You glance over your shoulder, licking your lips before saying, “N-no—I mean yes...I–” You inhale sharply when you realize his voice sounds crystal clear, almost as if he–

_ He took off his helmet _ . Your head snaps forward and your eyes screw shut, “Mando, your helmet,” you rush out, your chest rising and falling rapidly. You know about the strict rules that come along with his Creed, and even if you don't truly understand them, you've made it a point to respect them. The fact that you're even in the same room as Mando while his helmet is off feels like a violation of his Creed—and as much as your body aches for him, you don't want to be the reason he breaks his code.

"Mando–" you start but he cuts you off, one of his hands splaying over your belly as he leans forward and rests his head against the back of yours. "It's okay—as long as you don't see my face, my Creed is intact," his voice is soft as he reassures you and you relax into his arms, but only just.

"Why now?" you ask, your voice strained. His teeth gently dig into your shoulder before his tongue swipes over the raw skin. "Wanted you for a while now—but I couldn't bring myself to...then that bounty scum had a blade against your pretty little throat and I–" his hands fall to your hips, tugging you roughly against him as something akin to a growl resonates within him "–I was blinded by pure  _ rage _ ...I've never wanted to kill another being more than I did in that moment." 

His breathing is labored, the warm rushes of air raising goosebumps on your skin. The anger in his voice rumbles through your chest and you bite your lip to keep from whimpering when he sinks his teeth into your flesh again. But the desperate sound escapes past your lips anyway, and a second later you're being spun around to face the man who, up until now, has been a complete mystery to you.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop...I'll stop," he repeats the words quietly to himself, his voice low and strained. His lips ghost over yours, the very breath from his lungs flowing into you as your mind tries to come up with the correct response. Your hands are planted on his chest, your fingers twitching slightly when you realize the tiny bumps on his skin are actually scars of varying shapes and sizes.

And instead of using your words, you crash your lips against his, plunging your hands into his surprisingly soft hair. He spears his tongue into your mouth with a groan, his calloused hands sliding under your shirt and palming your breasts. "Mando," you half-sigh, half-moan against his lips. He hums in the back of his throat as he walks you backwards, pinning you against the wall of the ship. You gasp when your back makes contact with the freezing wall but Mando barely gives you time to register the feeling before he's tugging your pants and underwear down your legs, sinking to his knees before you.

A shiver wracks your body as your aching center is exposed to the frigid air of the ship. You're about to tell Mando it's too  _ kriffing  _ cold to do this here but then his hot mouth begins to devour your cunt with reckless abandon and all coherent thoughts flee your mind.

You cry out in pleasure, your hands reaching blindly in the darkness for something— _ anything _ —to hold onto while Mando stretches you open. "M-maker...so good— _ fuck _ ," you whine as he sucks hard on your clit, his thick fingers teasing your velvety folds. He moans deeply against your cunt and your knees buckle from the thrumming sensation. 

One of Mando's strong arms pins you against the wall, giving you enough support to keep you from falling. Your fingers find their way into his hair again, tugging at the thick waves as you start to fall apart on his tongue.

"Mando, I—I'm gonna–" your words come out in desperate pants and he hums into you as two of his fingers work quickly to spread you open, hitting that exquisite spot with every deep plunge into your cunt. Your head falls back as a shuddering orgasm overwhelms your senses, a pathetic moan falling from your lips.

In a state of complete euphoria, you don't notice Mando standing to his full height until his mouth is capturing yours in a filthy kiss—the taste of your own juices on his lips shooting straight to your core. He grips the material of your shirt in his fists and mumbles against your lips, "Take it off–" scraping his teeth along your jaw until his lips are right by your ear, whispering "–or I will." 

You have half a mind to tell him "do it yourself," but you quickly change your mind when he pulls away, presumably to remove his trousers. Your pussy throbs with anticipation as you yank the shirt over your head and toss it somewhere in the darkness. You hiss as your nipples grow painfully hard from the freezing air.

“M-Mando?” you tremble into the void around you but you’re met with an almost eerie silence.  _ Where the fuck did he go? _ Then quicker than you can blink, strong arms are enveloping you, rough hands cupping your ass as they boost you up and set you down on the nearest crate. You squeal in surprise, expecting to feel a hard, frozen surface beneath you, but instead you're met with one that is firm yet soft.

“Forgive me,  _ mesh’la _ . I wanted to lay a blanket down so you wouldn’t freeze to death before I have a chance to fuck you,” he nuzzles the crook of your neck, his hands roaming all over your body, gripping you occasionally. You melt into him, your legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he brings his mouth back to yours. You take a moment to explore his body—admiring the way his back muscles are perfectly sculpted, the softness of his belly giving way to a decent set of abs, and the length of him rubbing against your sex as he grinds his hips into yours.

“–want you  _ now _ , Mando,” you gasp when he dips his head to your chest, sucking one of your hardened buds into his hot mouth. He hums in agreement as he moves to your other breast, giving it the same attention. One of his hands glides up your body until you feel thick fingers lightly tapping your bottom lip. Your mouth falls open and he slides two fingers in, prompting you to suck on his flesh.

You lean forward and take up to his first knuckle into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the digits and imagining it’s his cock. He groans into your neck as he sucks the skin over your pulse point. You protest when he slowly pulls his fingers from your mouth, chuckling as he plants a quick kiss to your lips. 

“Lay back,  _ mesh’la _ ,” he orders in a low voice and though you can't see him—or anything, really—you can practically  _ hear  _ the smug grin that’s plastered on his face. With a huff, you do as he says and rest back on your elbows, biting your lip when his calloused hands stroke your inner thighs and gently push them further apart.

Your heart pounds against your rib cage, your breaths growing faster by the second as the head of his cock teases your clit. “ _ Fuck _ , Mando,” you murmur as your head falls back, a sexual haze clouding your mind. And when he slaps his cock against your clit, your breath hitches, the intoxicating sensation making your legs twitch.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he says with another slap of his cock and you mewl so loudly, your ears start to ring. “But you...can’t...see me,” you say around strained laughter, a drop of sweat gliding down your temple.

He freezes with just the tip of him inside you, his chest heaving. He leans forward and gently grabs the back of your neck, his nose bumping against yours as he whispers, “Believe me, I see you—I always do.”

Your heart nearly stops from his quiet admission but before you can dwell on it any longer, Mando surges forward and plunges his cock inside you, fully sheathing himself in your heat. Your mouth falls open on a silent cry as your body adjusts to his size. You already feel another orgasm rising to the surface just from being so magnificently filled by him.

"Fuck–fucking perfect," his head falls to your shoulder and you reach up to grab a handful of his hair, tugging at the thick strands. The weight of him on top of you is overwhelming, but in the best way. All you feel—all you  _ are _ —is this moment right now...with him.

After planting a soft kiss to your shoulder, he pulls back only to snap his hips into you again, creating a rhythm of slow, hard thrusts that reach a sweet spot deep within you. 

And you hope it never ends. 

The two of you move in sync—him, slamming into you, and you, lifting your hips to meet each of his movements. The only sounds filling the space are the low hum of the ship and the distinctive slap of flesh against flesh.

"Right there, Mando— _ fuck _ , just like that," you moan into his neck when he quickens his pace, his hands gripping your sides and pulling you closer to the edge of the crate. You're bound to have a plethora of bruises decorating your body but you don't care—not when you're so close to bursting at the seams.

Sitting up so your chest is flush against his, you drape an arm across his shoulders and dig your nails into his skin, holding on for dear life. The new angle creates a blinding pleasure that leaves you gasping for ai—the once-frigid atmosphere of the ship growing hotter by the second.

Every fuck of his hips is accompanied by a curse or a moan, all through gritted teeth as Mando tries to hold his own orgasm at bay until you cum at least once more. He doesn't have to wait much longer though because once he lowers a hand to your mound and starts rubbing circles on your clit, your walls begin to flutter around him.

"That's it,  _ cyar'ika _ ...wanna feel you drench my cock," he spurs you on, crashing his lips against yours and swallowing down every moan you breathe into him as your walls clench around him. He's moments away from reaching that blissful precipice as well, but before he allows himself release, he asks you in a gruff voice, "Where do you want it?" 

His question pulls you out of your satiated fog and you answer in a sultry voice that sends tingles down his spine, "Inside. Give me everything, Mando." You don't need to tell him twice as his hips stutter and he drives his cock into you one, two, three times, painting your walls with his thick seed.

A soft whimper escapes past your lips as his warmth slowly starts leaking out of your cunt, soaking the blanket beneath you. Mando remains silent, save for the occasional hum as he sucks on the skin just below your jaw, marking you. But no physical brand could ever compete with the claim he’s staked on your heart.

“You okay?” he asks after a long moment, his hand coming up to stroke your cheek. You nod with a small sigh, “More than okay.” Your mouth seizes his in a deep, languid kiss and you feel his cock twitch inside you, making you gasp.

His hand glides down to your hip, giving you a generous squeeze before he reaches for your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours. He brings your joined hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles.

“I take back what I said,” you whisper, your heart fluttering in your chest. He makes a trail of kisses along your shoulder and up your neck before softly asking, “And what’s that?” He leans his forehead against yours, gripping your waist with steady hands as he waits for your response.

“I don’t want you to stay away...I want you right here,” your hands drop to his ass, groping him for emphasis. His laughter resonates through your chest, his cock already growing hard again at your entrance.

Then he nips at your earlobe and murmurs, “Yeah? Good.”


End file.
